Meine Welt aus schwarz
by My Sin
Summary: Endlich habe ich es geschafft. Endlich habe ich was ich wollte. Endlich bist du tot... Character Death, One-Shot, und auch ein wenig düster...


Hi!

Und hier kommt noch eine FF. Es ist ein One-Shot, und wird deshalb nicht weitergeführt. Und ich hab's, wie so oft mal wieder ohne Beta-Leser geschrieben, deshalb: Grammatik-Fehler für euch behalten. Und da ich zwei Mal oder so gefragt wurde, ob ich denn meine andere One-Shot ‚Besessen von dir' weitermache, hab ich gedacht, dass ich vielleicht wirklich weitermachen kann, aber steht fest auf jeden Fall noch nichts! Schaut einfach unter meiner Bio nach, da steht's deutlicher

Und zu dem hier: Es geht um Draco, der alles verloren hat was er hatte, und endlich an der Person, der Schuld daran war, seine ‚Rache' (nenn ich mal), nimmt. Weiß eigentlich selber nicht genau, wie ich ihn sterben lassen konnte… eigentlich mag ich Character-Death ja selber nicht, aber diese FF hab ich in einer Depri-Phase von mir geschrieben… viel Spaß! (Wenn ihr das haben könnt...)

By Leah

* * *

**_Schwarz_**

Dunkle Wolken und schwarzes Regen.

Es prasselt auf mich wie kleine und spitze Stiche.

Sie bohren sich tief in meine Haut, hindurch zu meinen Adern.

In meinen Adern fließt schwarzes Blut.

Blut, vermischt mit schwarzem Regen.

Doch plötzlich bleibt die Zeit stehen und alles um mich herum wird schwarz.

Vom Weiten höre ich eine Stimme.

Es schreit mich an, immer wieder.

Es fragt mich wütend und sauer ob es helfen kann.

Aber was denkt sich diese Stimme, wie soll ich Hilfe von einer hass- und Zorn erfüllten Stimme annehmen, frage ich mich dann selber.

Auf einmal wird es wieder Still und ich sehe wieder nur dunkle Wolken und schwarzes Regen.

Sofort kommt in mir die Übelkeit wieder hoch.

Stimmen bohren sich in mein Herz wie ein hartes und spitzes Messer.

Bilder und verzweifelte Erinnerungen fließen durch meinen Kopf.

Dann laufen schwarze, heiße Tränen meine Wangen hinab und rauben mir meinen Atem.

Ich will schreien, doch ich kann nicht.

Nur noch stumme Tränen und kein einziger Schluchzer.

Gibt es einen anderen Weg daran vorbei?

'Ja, gibt es' höre ich meine Angst, Tränen, Trauer, Schmerzen, sozusagen, mein Unterbewusstsein sagen.

Es sagt 'komm zu mir und alles wird gut'.

Doch ich weiß, nichts wird gut.

Mein Körper fängt das Zittern an.

Obwohl es in meinem Zimmer warm ist, und meine weiche Haut warm ist, ist es in meinem Inneren kalt.

Kalt wie Eis.

Die stummen Tränen kommen nicht mehr, aber ich spüre wie meine Augen brennen.

In meinem Herzen, tief drinnen, wird etwas zerquetsch, welches mich dazu zwingt, wieder schwarze Tränen über mein Gesicht fließen zu lassen.

Was hab ich falsch gemacht, frag ich mich.

War ich ihm gegenüber jemals schlecht?

Habe ich irgendwann eine Regel gebrochen, womit ich jetzt bestraft werden muss?

Wenn Ja, war es nicht meine Absicht gewesen, niemals, aber es tut mir nicht leid.

Und wenn Nein, was habe ich nur getan, was dich lässt, mich so fertig zu machen?

Mein Herz wurde so oft gebrochen.

Mit jedem einzelnen Wort den ich lese, oder jedes einzelne Blick auf mich spüre, jede einzelne Bewegung in meiner Gegenwart wahrnehme, desto schneller zerbröseln immer mehr werdende Teile von meinem Herzen.

Irgendetwas zerfrisst mich sozusagen von Innen auf.

Und wenn man jetzt dorthin sehen könnte, würde man nichts sehen, denn dort gibt es nichts mehr.

Ich spüre die salzigen und heißen Tränen, die immer noch einen Weg durch mein Gesicht nach unten zu bahnen, versuchen.

Für mich ist nichts mehr wichtig.

Für mich ist alles vorbei.

Nichts wird mehr so sein wie früher.

Nur noch verbrannte Asche ist von meinem Herzen übrig geblieben...

...Verbrannte Asche, welches das schwarze Regen in schmutzige Abwasserkanälen fließen lässt.

Doch dann sehe ich rotes Blut, es wird immer mehr, und ganz langsam, wird alles wieder gut. In meinem Ohr höre ich das Rauschen meines Blutes, um mich herum wird alles schwarz.

Dann höre ich nur noch das Geräusch von etwas flüssigem. Es tropft. Blut tropft. Mein Blut tropft, und es hört nicht mehr auf...

Und jetzt ist es zu spät… zu spät um es rückgängig zu machen. Ich habe immer getan was du mir befohlen hast, ich habe dir immer gehorcht. Aber meine Kraft ist zu Ende, ich bin auch nur ein Mensch. Wahrscheinlich wirst du sogar nach meinem Tod sagen, wie Feige ich doch gewesen bin. Doch, nein. Ich habe es geschafft, dies zu verhindern, und wahrscheinlich liegst du inzwischen genauso wie ich im Sterben. Ich habe auf dich einen Fluch gelegt, schwarze Magie benutzt. Du wirst genauso wie ich sterben. Ich fühle wie du leidest.

Ich musste immer nach deiner Pfeife tanzen. Nie konnte ich das machen, was ich wollte. Doch auch wenn du jetzt nicht existierst, werde ich in dieser Welt nicht glücklich. Ich habe es nämlich verlernt glücklich zu sein. Ich habe verlernt, wie man liebt. Wie man sich selber akzeptiert. Und ich hätte eh nichts davon, wenn ich noch weiter lebe…

Du hast mir alles genommen was ich hatte…

Du hast mir mein Stolz genommen.

Du hast mir meine Freunde genommen.

Du hast mir meine Mutter genommen.

Und du hast mir Sie genommen…

Ja, Sie war mein Halt gewesen. Sie hat mich immer getröstet, wenn ich Hilfe brauchte,und mir gezeigt wie man sich bessert. Sie hat esnach so langer Zeit geschafft, mir beizubringen, wie man liebt. Sie hat mir alles gegeben was ich brauchte, und hat im Gegenzug dafür nichts von mir verlangt. Sie war die Person, die ich geliebt habe, und die ich gebraucht habe um in dieser Welt zu überleben, um in dieser schwarzen Welt zu überleben…

Doch du hast Sie vor meinen Augen gequält. Du hast Sie gequält und gefoltert. Vor meinen Augen hast du Sie missbraucht…

Sie war meine Lebensquelle, und du hast Sie grausam getötet!

Und ich werde dir das nie verzeihen!

Genauso wie Sie, wirst du unter dem Fluch, welches ich auf dich gelegt habe gefoltert. Du wirst Bluten, und wirst schreien. Du wirst leiden, und du wirst nicht glücklich. Du wirst schlimmer als der Lord werden.

Und du wirst sterben.

Du wirst erbärmlich zu Grunde gehen. Du wirst schmutziger als Dreck, und elend zu Nichte gemacht. Dafür habe ich schon gesorgt, und ich fühle mich einfach blendend.

Und nun endlich gehe ich zu ihr. Ich sehe ihr Lächeln und ihre ausgestreckten Arme, die mir helfen wollen, leichter zu ihr zu gelangen. Genug habe ich gelitten, nun endlich ist es vorbei. Endlich werde ich glücklich.

Auf meinem Gesicht ist ein Grinsen während ich in meiner eigenen Blutlache sterbe.

Endlich habe ich es geschafft. Endlich habe ich was ich wollte. Endlich bist du tot.

Du bist tot, und wirst mich nie wieder gefangen nehmen.

Gefangen, in einer Welt, aus Schwarz...

* * *

So, und jetzt wünsch ich mir Reviews, haufenweise von Reviews, och bitte, gebt mir doch Reviews, ja? Egal ob kurz oder lang, ich will einfach nur Reviews… 


End file.
